Ultimate Defenders DLC: Field Wreckers
The Ultimate Defenders DLC: Field Wreckers is a fan made DLC for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and the first part of the Ultimate Defenders DLC. This update brings in a new map, called Miraculous Mountains, a lot of new variants, major changes to Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000, and two new classes. Below is the full content of this update. Update description "The legendary warriors have arrived to come and fight for their place! Experience a new map called Miraculous Mountains, and fight with the all new variants! Get to play with the new classes in battle! Are you ready?: * New map! The Miraculous Mountains has risen up once more! * A lot of new variants to play with! Like the lovable two headed Split Pea, or the new and fast launching Basketball Star! * Patched annoyingly uncute bugs! * Torchwood and Hover-Goat 3000 now have awaited variants! * 2 new classes! The all supportively sneaky Shroomer! And the all out magician Wizard! * Many new things to experience! Get ready for the battle of Plants and Zombies to expand! Full content Edit * Maps: ** Miraculous Mountains - This legendary mountainous land are full of majestic mountains! * Characters ** Peashooter *** New variant: Split Pea - Attack from either sides, and change views to see better! *** Now marked as Shooter. *** Agent Pea deals slightly less damage ** Sunflower *** New variant: Frosty Flower - Shoot pulses of ice to cool of your foes! *** Now marked as Healer. *** Metal Petal now shoots slightly faster ** Chomper *** Unicorn Chomper is now majorly recreated **** Is now a Legendary variant of Chomper **** Unicorn Chomp is now called Unicorn Blast **** In addition to the weapon rename, instead of Unicorn Blast using Chomper's normal Chomp attack, Unicorn Blast now launches stars that may warp the shot player's movement controls or warp the screen. **** Now has a Vanquish Meter, called Rainbow Up! ***** When you vanquish 5 players, this will fill up, making you move faster and deal more damage. **** Is no longer a limited time variant *** Now marked as Strikedown. *** Power Chomper now deals slightly more damage. ** Cactus *** New variant: Assault Cactus - She doesn't just move fast, but her needles are launched faster! *** Now marked as Sniper. *** Camo Cactus deals slightly less damage. ** Citron *** New variant: Dark Citron - His weapon is capable of dealing multi hits! *** Now marked as Scout. *** Iron Citron deals slightly more damage ** Rose *** New variant: Solar Rose - Her Scepter of Light is capable of healing adjacent teammates! *** Now marked as Spellcaster. *** Nec'Rose's jinxing ability makes zombies takes slightly more damage. ** Kernel Corn *** New variant: Coldy Corn - His Kool Kernels are definitely kool! *** Now marked as Assault. *** Mob Cob deals slightly higher damage. ** Torchwood *** Renamed as Barkwood, along with no fire on top of his head. *** Torchwood is now his fire variant, along with an ice variant called Frostwood. *** Blazin' Blast is now replaced with Roar of the Oak. *** Smoldering Madness is now replaced with Wooden Rage. *** Now marked as Tank. *** While in another variant, Roar of the Oak and Wooden Rage is replaced with a variable alternate depending on the variant. ** New class: Shroomer *** Marked as Support. *** Equiped with Fungun. *** Uses the following abilities: **** Buff-shroom - Increases an ally's attack by 25%. **** Mush-smoke - Acts like the plant version of Zombie Stink Cloud. **** Little Decoys - Duplicates a fake clone of himself that doesn't attack and has less health. *** Deals moderate damage but moves relatively fast, although fragile. *** Variants: **** Pyro-Shroomer - fire variant **** Cryo-Shroomer - ice variant ** Foot Soldier *** New variant: Electro Soldier - A Z1 gun injected with electricity makes him capable of arcing damage. *** Now marked as Shooter *** Super Commando now reloads slightly faster. ** Scientist *** New variant: Cryologist - This scientist's Frosty Gun is capable of chilly attacks. *** Now marked as Healer. *** Zoologist now shoots slightly farther. ** Engineer *** New variant: Miner - He moves quick, jumps higher, and jumps farther! *** Now marked as Scout. *** Plumber has a slightly wider splash range. ** All-Star *** New variant: Basketball Star - His shots are shot at great velocity, and deal powerful damage! *** Now marked as Strikedown *** Hockey Star now shoots at a normal speed, dealing less damage but now deals toxic damage, making him the toxic variant. ** Imp *** Z-7 Imp is now a Legendary variant. **** He is also normally unlockable now. **** He now has a Vanquish Meter, called Mass Effect. ***** When you vanquish 5 players, you start moving faster and deal more damage. **** Is no longer a limited time variant. *** Now marked as Tank. *** S.H.R.IMP Mech's Water Cyclone is now better, now grabs plants then knock them back a far distance, dealing 10-15 damage to the plants. ** Captain Deadbeard *** New variant: Captain Zapper - His electrifying Shocking Scattershot and Static Spyglass are a shocking surprise! *** Now marked as Sniper. *** Captain Sharkbite's Snappy Shark deals slightly more damage, but his projectiles are slightly slower. ** Super Brainz *** New variant: Blizzard Brainz - His attacks are quite the chills! *** Now marked as Melee. *** Cozmic Brainz' level 3 punch now sucks in plants faster. ** Hover-Goat 3000 *** Now deals slightly more damage, and has more ammo, but is slightly weaker in health. *** Now marked as Support. *** Now has variants, with Pyro-Goat 3000 being his fire variant and Tundra-Goat 3000 being his ice variant. ** New class: Wizard *** Marked as Spellcaster. *** Equiped with Zom-bolts.. *** Uses the following abilities: **** Magic Blast - Shoots a powerful blast that deals great damage in a large area. **** Sheeper Creeper - Acts like the zombie version of Goatify **** Teleportatory - Teleports nearby plants into a random distance. *** Deals moderate damage, and hovers instead of walking, but is slower. *** Variants: **** Pyromancer - fire variant **** Cryomancer - ice variant * Now the basic characters are classified with a specific class. * Rux's Bazaar may now contain more items. * You may get to battle Boss Hunts on specific days. * A lot of bug fixes. * More character customizations. Trivia Edit * Currently, Kernel Corn is the only the character to be the Assault class, while Super Brainz is currenttly the only Melee class. * This is the second DLC update of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 to be split in two parts, with the first being the Trouble in Zombopolis DLCs.